Secret After School
by arisusagi
Summary: Era o que faziam secretamente naquela sala isolada, era ali que poderiam agir como namoradas, escondidas do preconceito que morava lá fora. Este era o segredo depois da aula.


Postado em todos os sites de fanfiction mencionados em meu perfil. Bom, primeiro yuri que eu posto, então me perdoem se não estiver tão bom.

* * *

A aula de física corria lenta como nunca, o professor falava e riscava a lousa sem parar. Números e mais números, vetores, incógnitas. O único som ali era o do giz batendo contra o quadro e o do lápis riscando o papel, com exceção de um espirro aqui e ali, afinal, estava começando a esfriar.

No fundo todos queriam que a aula acabasse logo para que pudessem seguir para casa. Alguns tomariam um banho, outros estudariam, mas a grande maioria se entregaria ao desagradável prazer de assistir a mais um capítulo daquela novela horrível, só para ter certeza de que os personagens continuavam tão entediantes e o roteiro tão previsível quanto estavam no dia anterior.

A menina de cabelos rosados olhava pela janela, o laranja do céu refletido em seus olhos castanhos. A árvore frondosa se sacudia levemente com o vento, algumas folhas caindo e os bichinhos passeando pelo pátio.

Aqueles passarinhos eram felizes, voando, ciscando os restos de lanches caídos no chão - aquele sanduíche devia ser delicioso, pobre daquele que o derrubou - e chacoalhando suas asinhas amarronzadas. Como ela queria ser um deles, voando para longe daquela cinemática vetorial, pousando nas árvores bonitas e comendo migalhas do chão.

Bastou o primeiro caderno ser guardado na mochila para que todos fizessem o mesmo. Logo a sala silenciosa se encheu com o farfalhar de folhas de papel e com o som de plástico batendo em plástico. Ela demorou um pouco para acordar, mas assim que o fez enfiou os lápis no pequeno estojo de tecido estampado e jogou tudo dentro da bolsa azul-marinho. O professor desistiu de ensinar e passou a ditar os números dos exercícios para tarefa. Ela pouco se importou, era só pedir para algum colega no dia seguinte.

O sinal soou, todos se levantaram e se prepararam para sair, com exceção de alguns que foram sorteados para limpar a sala no fim do dia. Ela não estava nesse grupo, porém demoraria um pouco para voltar para casa, uma pena, a protagonista daquela novela horrorosa estava prestes a saber se estava grávida ou não.

Apanhou o celular, verificando a mensagem que recebera durante o almoço. "Depois da aula na sala de sempre" era o que dizia, como se fosse segredo. A franja reta entrou em seu campo visual, porcaria, havia dado um jeito nela no mês passado, por que crescia tão rápido?

Cumprimentou um conhecido ou outro, sorrindo sem graça e balançando a mão. Apressou-se, virando no corredor do primeiro ano e certificando-se de que não estava sendo seguida. Era ali, bem no final, aquela sala que estava vazia devido à redução no número de matrículas do primeiro colegial.

Abriu a porta devagar, as luzes estavam apagadas e não havia carteiras. Focou na pequena silhueta sentada junto à parede debaixo do quadro negro. Os cabelos verdes se balançaram e a outra levou a mão até a orelha, tirando o fone de ouvido que estava lá.

Era Gumi, sentada desleixadamente sem o mínimo cuidado de juntar as pernas, adorável como sempre. Ela soltou um oi envergonhado enquanto se levantava tirando a poeira da saia xadrez.

–Saiu mais cedo?- perguntou Iroha, colocando a bolsa no chão. Uma pequena nuvem de poeira surgindo assim que o fez.

–Fui colocada para fora de sala- riu sem graça, coçando a bochecha.

–Dormindo de novo?- perguntou, aproximando-se da outra e abrindo os braços.

–Sim. Você sabe como eu sou- ela respondeu, abraçando a mais baixa.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, confortáveis, sentindo o cheiro doce uma da outra. Iroha adorava abraça-la daquela forma, mesmo que não assumisse, gostava de sentir os seios da outra apertados contra seu corpo.

Em um breve movimento juntaram-se os lábios, timidamente a principio, se intensificando vagarosamente.

As mãos de Gumi foram até os quadris da outra, que colocou as mãos em seus ombros. Os corpos se aproximaram, sedentos por mais contato, até o beijo ser interrompido.

Gumi puxou-a pela mão, indo até o quadro negro e se sentando embaixo dele. Deu um leve tapinha na perna, pedindo para que ela sentasse ali. Voltaram a se beijar, agora com mais intensidade. As mãos passeavam pelas coxas nuas e por baixo da camisa do uniforme.

Até que pararam por alguns instantes e ficaram se encarando em silêncio, naquela sala mal iluminada.

–Tá rindo de quê?- perguntou Iroha, vendo os lábios da outra se curvarem em um sorriso.

–Nada. Você está vermelha- comentou, tocando sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

Iroha não disse nada, somente virou o rosto de lado. Aquela poeira toda fazia seu nariz coçar, mas ela não faria algo tão nojento na frente de sua amada.

–Eu te amo- disse Gumi, passando a mão pelos fios rosados da garota.

–Eu também- respondeu timidamente, o tom rosado tomando conta de todo seu rosto.

Se mais palavras voltaram a se beijar. Era o que faziam secretamente naquela sala isolada, era ali que poderiam agir como namoradas, escondidas do preconceito que morava lá fora.

Este era o segredo depois da aula.

* * *

Eu gosto bastante desses casais diferentes de vocaloid. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
